


Let It Be

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Anton Yelchin - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: After Chekov's untimely death, Captain Kirk and his closest friends are approached by a young woman who carries a message with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this, but when I had woken up, everything was forgotten, except the fact that I was standing next to Anton and knowing that I had said something to everyone about Anton's feelings. I also had a dream that I was over the side of a cliff, fire nipping at me down below, while Kirk and Chekov where trying to pull me up. It was an intense dream and very odd to have it not too long after Anton's death.
> 
> Rest In Peace, Anton.  
> You are greatly missed.

"This girl claims that she can see dead people, sense them and speak for them. She's what you call a medium." Dr. McCoy had no intentions to believe the woman that stood before them, knowing that Spock wouldn't think that it was logical, but for Kirk's sake, someone had to give her a chance. "She insisted that she would bring the message straight to you. Claims that it came from someone with some importance."  
For being a man of science and logical explanations, Spock decided to give her a chance. "It would be wiser to allow this woman to impress us with her skills."  
Kirk spoke up, hands folded over his chest, knowing that it was a possibility that she was a fake. "Alright, Cassandra. You have our undivided attention."  
"I was sleeping when a young man approached me. Perhaps eighteen, no younger than sixteen. He begged me for my help. Explained that he needed me to deliver a message to his friends, whom he called family. He wanted you all to know that he loves you and misses you deeply. He enjoyed his time spent with you, traveling throughout each and every universe; meeting friendly faces and running for his life from the ones that did not sit well with you." She turned to Dr. McCoy and begun to tell him what she was told. "Chekov appreciated the kindness and humility you bestowed upon him, no matter how many times he became confused with the medical equipment." McCoy was surprised that she would know that, unable to bring words to his mouth. She then turned to Spock. "And the days that you beat him at a game of chess. To him, it wasn't all about winning, it was about the time that he spent with you, fascinated by all the terminology you could come up with for every wrong move that he made." She then turned to Uhura. "He was mesmerized by the way love was spoken between two people, but was unable to replicate the same methods towards the females he adored." Uhura started to tear up, wanting her to keep going, but the girl turned to Sulu. "Every friendship that he had, made an impact on him, one way or another. Supporting everyone’s decisions, whether it broke the boundaries of the Starfleet laws, or build something so great that the glow in their eyes could be seen from miles away." Sulu's mouth parted, to say something, but was too astonished to say anything.  
She had left Kirk for last because his was the most important to be said. "With everything said, he wants you to know, that no matter how much you are hurting to not have him around, he is hurting just as well. He doesn't want you guys to blame yourself for what has happened. He chose this route because it was the lesser of two evils. But he is sorry that he had forced you to carry out his stipulation. That you are killing yourself over and over deep down inside. It wasn't his intention to make you have so many emotions. If he could take away your pain and bury it on the other side of the universe, he wouldn't hesitate to try." Tears rolled down Kirk's face, his arms were now limp at his side. "He doesn't want any of you to be sorrowful of his absence, but to embrace the times that you've had with him. Because he is carrying those stories, those memories with him to the other side."  
The girl paused for a brief moment, trying to control her own emotions. "I have spent the last three days getting to know him, and he is the most sincere, beautiful soul that has come across my veil, I knew that I had to get this message to you. If you have anything to say, you may say it now, because he's waiting right beside me, wanting to know what you have to say. He doesn't want you to be afraid to speak your emotions."  
Uhura took the chance before the men could. "You were supposed to teach me how to speak Russian, you bastard." She wiped her face with her hand. "And who am I supposed to show my new dresses to?!"  
"He wants you to remember that you are always beautiful. Now and forever."  
Kirk turned and stormed out of the room, boxing himself in his quarters. Confused, the girl started for his room, but McCoy called out to her. "It would be best if you left him to his own devices."  
"I do not mean any harm. I cannot control what spirits tell me to say. Chekov is still here, waiting to hear what you have to say. I must speak to your Captain." She went to the door, surprised that it opened and slowly stepped in. "Please, forgive me. I do not mean to intrude. I am wanting to apologize for anything that I may have done to upset you."  
"You aren't the one who has upset me." He turned around to face her. "Everything that you have said, I am grateful to know." He paused and then continued on. "I remember exactly who you are. You are that girl that we rescued when we went back to Altamid. He risked his life saving you, despite the lack of oxygen..." His voice trailed off when he noticed that she was beginning to remember. "He knew that there was something special with you and you have proven to me that you are special. I should have listened to him when he begged to keep you on board. Being a Medium, is that all that you can do?"  
She shook her head no. "I have dreams of bad things to come, sometimes moments before they happen. Other times days ahead of time. But if Starfleet found out what I could do, they would use me as a guinea pig in their science projects. My mother was the only other person that had these abilities...." Her voice trailed off, indicating that her death was inevitable.  
"If you give me a chance, I will give you the life that you've always dreamed of. Protect you, fight for you, if in exchange, you can keep us connected to our friend."  
"I would love that, but you and your crew must know, that one day, he won’t be around. One day he will be called upon to ascend into the Heaven's for judgment day."  
"I understand."  
"Then I will collect my things, but I would need an escort, if you can provide me one."  
"I will have Spock go with you. We leave for the Enterprise at 1700 hours."  
"That only gives me two hours."  
"Do you think you can 'round up your things in that amount of time?"  
"It will be done."  
"Good. I will see you on the bridge, at that time." He watched her walk to the door. "Oh and thank you. I believe that everything you told me, is what I have been needing to hear."  
"You're welcome." She called out and then stopped when she got into the door way and looked back over her shoulder. "My grandfather always said to me whenever I was down and out about something; Let it Be."


End file.
